


Housewife

by lordjenjen



Series: The Stylenny You Deserve [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: College time, Kenny is adorable, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordjenjen/pseuds/lordjenjen
Summary: Kenny is a perfect housewifeFalls after Leaving South Park (Obviously)





	

Trophy Wife

 

Little known fact, Kenny was spiteful. He didn't go to the same extremes as Cartman, but he was still spiteful. Cartman would make fun of Kenny for being poor so Kenny would do odd jobs, save up money, and be the first to buy an item Cartman coveted. Even when Kenny left Cartman his PSP after dying was him being spiteful. Kenny knew he was going to die and had spent a good amount of time with it down his pants. And Cartman had kissed it. He never told the boy, that was the best part to Kenny.

Both Kyle and Stan were aware of all this, but as long as they weren't in the receiving end, they didn't care. 

The worst part of Kenny's spiteful side, was how long he could hold a grudge. Nine years was nothing. He still hated Craig for the time when they were five and colored over some dark blue with the yellow marker, effectively ruining the last good yellow marker. Nine years was nothing at all. 

Kenny woke at 5am like he did every day of the week. Having two jobs, despite his lovers telling him it was unnecessary, meant early mornings, late nights, and 0 days off. Except today. He wasn't sure how he managed to get a day off from both jobs, but he was going to take advantage of it.

Kenny got dressed and pulled out an apron he acquired for this occasion. He put it on in the kitchen and set about making the perfect breakfast for his lovers. He knew Kyle would be up first so he started the tea pot before the coffee. The prospect of fresh coffee would bring out Stan from where ever he had crashed the previous night.

But Kenny wasn't stopping there. He pulled out eggs and leftover fajita stuff and began making fajita scramblers.

Kyle was the first up, still carrying his study notes. Kenny prepared his favorite tea and set a cooked scrambler down in front of him and kissed his head before starting on the next. By the time it was finished, Stan stumbled out of his room, still half asleep, and sat at the table. Kenny prepared Stan's coffee to the man's taste and set it on the table before kissing his head as well.

“Kenny, what's up with the apron?” Stan asked.

Kenny grinned. He was expecting Kyle to notice first. “Just felt like it,” he answered, sitting at the table with his breakfast and coffee.

Kyle smirked, “Well it's nice. Thank you for breakfast.”

“Anything for my handsome men during midterm week.”

Stan groaned into his coffee. “Fucking hell week.”

“We’ve been to hell,” Kyle stated, pointing his fork at Stan, “you really going to call this hell?”

“You’re right. Satan is too chill to be compared to these professors.”

The three laughed and finished breakfast. Kenny gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink. He kissed his lovers good bye like a good housewife, before starting on cleaning their apartment. Three adult males in one apartment made quite a mess. He was okay with cleaning the mess, especially since Stan still had hoarding tendencies and leaving him to clean usually meant things wouldn't get thrown out. 

Kenny checked off chores on his mental list, even finishing little projects his boys started, like Stan’s recycling bins, which he even separated the pile of recycling. He couldn't help but be pleased with himself. He realized he actually wouldn't mind being a housewife of sorts. He could get a 50’s style dress or suit depending on how he felt, and wear that for his boys when they came home. But Kenny knew there was no way he could just no work for a living. He had a slight fear of turning into his parents if he didn't have a job.

Kyle was the first home. Kenny loved the look on his face when he walked in. He was in the kitchen cooking. It was a challenge fitting Kyle and Stan's diets into one meal, but he would do it.

“Wow, Kenny, you didn't have to spend your only day off doing housework.” Kyle set his bag down before hugging Kenny from behind. “Stan and I were going to take care of it this weekend. But thank you.”

“It's nothing. You two have been studying hard. You should spend this weekend relaxing.”

Kyle grunted, still holding Kenny. “You work two jobs, even though we tell you you don't have to. You deserve a real day off.”

“I like doing this though.” It wasn't a lie, but Kenny knew it wasn't entirely the truth.

Kyle kissed the nape of Kenny's neck before letting go. “Stan should be home shortly.”

Stan walked in right as Kenny was finishing supper. The boy was sweaty and dirty from practice. As much as Kenny loved doing things with a dirty Stan, he wanted this to be perfect. He made Stan shower as he set their small table up for dinner.

Kenny changed into a nicer outfit for dinner. He was surprised at how fast Stan showered and that he emerged fully dressed. Stan kissed Kenny.

“It smells divine, honey.” Stan whispered once he broke the kiss.

“Thank you.” Kenny was slightly confused. Stan usually didn't call Kenny pet names. “Let's eat before it gets cold.”

They sat at the table and Kenny dished up the food. They conversed as normal about their day and how they felt midterms went. 

“Kenny,” Stan gained the others attention before continuing. “You know, housewives don't have jobs.”

Kenny blushed a little. Stan wasn't usually the insightful one. “Who said anything about being a housewife?”

“Oh, I know you well. Besides, Wendy ranted about the home ec teacher. I don't think you're supposed to tie yourself to someone still in college either, let alone, two guys just starting college and about to be in it for a while.”

“So, what are you saying?”

“Take a day off.” Kyle cut in. “This was nice. The clean house, the wonderful meal. But you need days off too. You can be the perfect housewife, later in life and show her she was wrong for kicking you out of home ec class when I'm a lawyer and Stan is… Stan did you ever choose?”

“Besides being a quarterback for the broncos?”

“Yeah.”

“A vet.”

Kyle turned back to Kenny. “So take a day off. We already know how wrong the bitch was. Isn't that what matters.”

Kenny let out a huff of air. “Fine. But I still like doing this. The whole house work stuff.”

“That's fine.”

Stan stood and kissed Kenny. “You could do more of it if you…”

“I'll think about quitting a job when Karen is in college.” Kenny promised. 

“Just don't work yourself to death.”

Kenny just smiled. Not like it was possible for him to stay dead anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Too cold to think right now


End file.
